Papyrus Finds a Human!
by bopdog111
Summary: This video cracks me up! Haha! It shows where Papyrus trys to capture the human Frisk in various ways but falls everytime! Look up the real thing by Piemations!


**I don't own Undertale and this animation video was created by Piemations. ENJOY!**

* * *

In a snowy landscape were trees covered in snow. In the landscape were two skeletons. Sans the older one, and is mega lazy that haas a blue coat, black shorts, and shoes. The other Papyrus his younger brother that is taller than him, has on a red cape, battle armor, blue boxers, red gloves, and red boots were talking during duty. "So as i was saying about Undyne. I drew this for her." Papyrus said showing a picture that has Papyrus bulging his muscles though doesn't have any, with a fish lady that us purple, a blue shirt, red hair, an eyepatch, dark blue shorts, and dark blue shoes leaning on him with a heart above her.

"Do you think she'll like it? Hand on the fridge material? Do you ship it Sans?" Papyrus ask his brother. Sans only said "Uh..." "Quite Sans!" Papyrus suddenly said as he continued "Remember what we are here for. To keep watch for humans." He places his arm to his head as he said that. "Like that one." Sans said as he points at something. Papyrus looked over and indeed there was a human. His name is Frisk that has on a blue, and hot pink striped shirt, blue shorts, and purple boots with his SOUL at his chest.

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus practically screamed at the sight as he grips his head. He whispers to Sans "That's a human right?" "Yeah." Sans answered with a dull look. "Yes excellent!" Papyrus said excited. He cleared his throat and said "Human! You shall mot pass this area! I the Great Papyrus will stop you!" He widens his eyes and turned around to see Frisk behind him, and Sans. "Naturally. Looks like were gonna play the capturing game then. So be it! Nothing a future royal guardsman can't handle." Papyrus said as he turns and blinks. Sans told him "The kid left."

"WHAT!?" Papyrus yelled as he sees that Frisk was indeed gone. "Oh. Well so be it." Papyrus said as the screen closes on him.

* * *

Meanwhile Frisk was walking until he stopped. Papyrus was there smirking, with Sans as Papyrus said "Looks like you muster surrender to me human. Since you surly won't get past my TRAP!"

DONG DONG DONG DONG!

...Unfortunately it was a bear trap.

Frisk, and Sans were in silence as Papyrus stilled kept his smirk on. They stayed in silence for 5 seconds until Frisk brought a stick out and use it to turn the trap off as it tore the stick in half. As Frist passed by Sans, and Papyrus (who stopped smirking and is now angry) Sans decided to joke by elbowing Papyrus' arm, and joked "That kid sure knows how to get out of a Stick-y situation!" He laughs as a joke solo goes off.

"BE QUIET SANS!" Papyrus yelled at his brother. He looked at Frisk who is still walking away and said "I will NOT be out-smarted Human! I will get you next time. Next time." The camera closes on him as he said that.

* * *

(A/N: This is my favorite scene of this thing!)

Meanwhile Frisk was walking until Papyrus hold his hand out and said "Go no further fiend! Surrender now or i will show you my SPECIAL ATTACK!" Frisk didn't say anything as Papyrus said "Not surrendering huh? Then you ask for it." A device has appeared on his torso as he said "There is a bomb strapped to my chest human. Surrender now and i will disarm it. But if you do not surrender i will be force to detonate the device. Killing us bo-" Frisk used a knife to cut the green cord in half stopping him from talking.

Papyrus realizing what he just did said "You edgy brat. THAT WAS A REAL BOMB YOU MANIAC!" He continued calmly "Nevertheless you solved my puzzle. Proceed." As Frisk walks away Papyrus said "I'll get you next time human. There is no way my new plan can fail!"

(A/N: I know Papyrus didn't say brat but i'm not adding that word in.)

* * *

Frisk wasn't walking in front of a trap that is... a box with spaghetti as bait, and a stick holding a box, with a string on it. Frisk is thinking _Is he serious?_ He heard Papyrus saying "Eat it! Eat the spaghetti!" Behind a bush was Papyrus, and Sans as the taller skeleton said "My spaghetti is the perfect trap to lure in that human Sans. As a self proclaimed five star chef in food critic. I say this is my best dish yet!" He looks over the bush as Sans said with a dull look "We don't have tongues but whatever makes you happy pal."

Papyrus grips the rope and he pulls on it and the box drops. "I caught it Sans! I caught it!" He said excited. Sans with a surprised look ask "Wait. Really?" "Just look Sans it's right here!" Papyrus said excited. Sans pushed it box to see...

...Papyrus. "DAMN! My cooking was to amazing! I'll get you human. No matter how much spaghetti it takes." The camera closes on Papyrus as he said that. "Oh this is good." Papyrus said as he took a bite of his spaghetti.

* * *

 **LOL THIS VIDEO CRACK ME UP! Be sure to review!**


End file.
